The Cost of Peace
by Videl the Blonde
Summary: A devistating decision of a mighty warrior could change the life of his friends and family, the world?


The Cost of Peace  
  
Goku looked into his new enemies eyes. All he found was cruel, evil hatred. This new creature was powerful, he knew defeating him would take everything he had thriving within him. Goku's hair shot strait up and glowed a bright vivid golden radiance. His deep gentle eyes flickered a green color as mysterious as him. His powerful energy of a legendary race of aliens gave him this powerful transformation. He focused his energy and powered up his best attack, the kamehameha wave. He cupped his hands and brought them to his side. He hesitated for a moment then yelled the powerful attack. A large beam of blue energy shot from his hands tearing its way through the air towards the demon. The creature grinned then tossed the attack aside. It laughed then flew towards Goku knocking him off his feet. It cackled throwing its fists at Goku. Goku squinted in pain. He reluctantly opened his eyes to see his attacker, then everything went black. He woke up with a short scream. He was drenched in his sweat. He regained his composure then weakly stood up. He staggered outside. The warm morning shy felt good as it blew away his sweat. Goku looked at the sky and saw the clouds slowly float about the heavens. He sighed and sleepily collapsed to the grass. " I wonder what he's thinking," Chi-chi said to Gohan. "Me to, he looks so sad." Gohan replied resting his chin in his hands. Chi-chi was preparing breakfast, hoping it would lighten the mood for the day. Gohan was resting at the small wooden table he and his dad had built tears ago. "He had another nightmare last night, they keep getting worse and worse, I wonder if he's sick." Chi-chi sighed breaking the silence. Gohan looked at his mom with worry. "Gohan you better stay home from school today, make sure everything's all right." Chi-chi said. Gohan nodded in agreement. Out of nowhere Goten flew out of the bushes. He landed in Goku's lap and smiled sheepishly up at him. "Hey Goten…" Goku said. "I'm fine, good morning, how are you?" Goten laughed. Goku smiled ten shifted his stare away. "Daddy, what's wrong?" Goten frowned crossing his arms. Goku sighed, "Nothin' Goten nothin', why don't you go eat breakfast." Goku commanded. "Well, umm, O.K.?" Goten said slowly walking to the house. Chi-chi heard him enter"...Goten don't slam the door…." Chi-chi yelled, but it was to late, the house shook from the force of the slam. Chi-chi began scolding her son, but his expression made her stop. "Goten what's the matter? You all right." Chi-chi asked drying her hands and bending down to his level. "Mommy, is Daddy O.K., he won't play with me, and he won't come in for breakfast?" Goten whinnied. Chi-chi looked at Gohan, "Gohan, that's it, bring him some food, and go what's wrong!" Chi-chi said quickly throwing a plate of food together. After screaming for Gohan to go outside and throwing the plate of warm food at him, Gohan slowly walked outside where is father was. As he approached Gohan heard a loud sigh come from his dad. "..dddad, here is some breakfast." Gohan reluctantly said placing the food next to Goku. Gohan plopped down in the grass next to him. He looked into his father's eyes, they were different, lonely, empty, afraid, not his usual fiery, powerful eyes. "Gohan I'm not hungry, you should go inside, I don't know help your mom with the dishes." Goku said never moving a muscle. Gohan frowned "Dad, what's your problem? You haven't been yourself lately. Are you O.K.?" Gohan pleaded. Goku was breathing hard now. "Gohan, don't waste your breath, go help your mom." Goku weakly said with a fake smile. Gohan sat back down. "No dad, something is wrong, please you are always there for me, for all of us, now its our turn to be here for you. " Gohan said standing up and walking away. "When your done with your breakfast, the least you can do is bring it inside." "Gohan, come here child." Goku said. Gohan turned and walked back to his dad's side. "Yea, what." Gohan sarcastically said. "Sit down." Goku ordered. "Gohan I'm sorry, I just, I don't know, I'm ready to leave." Goku slowly said. "What, what do you mean?" Gohan cried. "I made a deal with the dragon, my life for the Earth's. Now everything will be safe, everyone will be fine." Goku said. Gohan stood up, tears streaming down his pale face. He ran inside, falling to the floor in a heap.  
  
-That's it for now, if you like, and I get enough persuading Emails to continue my first chapter Fanfiction, then Chapter two-Never Let go will be added-Thanks!- 


End file.
